U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,712 describes a method for electrically connecting a semiconductor component to an electric module but in the method a punched grid, initially undivided, is applied to a semiconductor chip to obtain a discrete, housed semiconductor component equipped with contact legs such that the component may be soldered to other circuit components in subsequent steps.